


Regina's Recall

by BeckyKins



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Total Recall Fusion, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn, Violence, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckyKins/pseuds/BeckyKins
Summary: Regina Mills keeps having dreams about being a spy. A trip to a false memory transplant service then causes her to question everything about her life and also throws her into a world of absolute chaos. But is it all just one big dream or is it a previous life that was taken away from her. This story is based mainly on the film Total Recall with a SwanQueen twist .
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters in this story. The story is very much based on the film total recall but with my own twist. Just an idea that came to me one night and thought I would give it a go. It’s a little bit different from normal swanqueen fanfics so please be kind. Any comments, kudos and improvements are welcome. Much love.

At the end of the 21st Century a global chemical war left the planet almost inhabitable. Living space on earth became limited and is now the earths most valuable resource. Only two territories remain habitable. The UFB (united federation of Britain) and Storybrooke, known to some as the colony. Storybrooke is the smaller of the two areas and is positioned on the other side of the planet to the UFB. It is heavily populated, mainly with working class citizens who cannot afford to live in the luxury of the UFB territory. Everyday workers from Storybrooke travel through the planets core on the only transport possible. The Fall. The fall is a tunnel bored through the centre of the earth that connects the two territories together. A gravity elevator that takes around 17 minutes to get from one territory to the other via the fall. 17 minutes where anything can happen. 

_“Regina! Come on Regina wake up”  
What’s going on?  
Glass began to shatter around her and the sound of an alarm began to pound into her skull. As she lifted her head off the cold tiled floor she was met by a stabbing pain in the side of her chest and a dull ache at the front of her head. Her nails began to dig into the floor, clawing at the titles trying to help her sit up. The pain was becoming more and more intense with every movement she made. As she propped herself up against what looked like an overturned table, her hand immediately moved towards her head. Blood began to drip down her cold fingers. She winced as she tried to wipe the cut clean with her hand but all she did was make it worse, now causing the blood to ooze down her neck.  
Her head was a mess. Lights began flashing erratically around her, blinding her from any details she tried to pick out in the room. Her legs felt weak and she could feel her body telling her to sit but clearly this wasn’t an option. She couldn’t stay here, stuck to the floor, doomed to die. She could see more pools of blood seeping through her ripped jeans and black t-shirt. ___

_Suddenly her eyes became fixed on the only thing she could see. A black figure striding around the room purposefully. The figure was coming closer and closer. All Regina wanted to do was scream but nothing was coming out. The figure was now right in front of her and had bent down to her level.  
“Regina, we have only got 10 seconds before that alarm brings an entire squad down here and a load of trouble with it, we have gotta go” _

_It was a woman._

_Regina began squinting, trying to make out any details of this woman face. All she could see were a pair of deep emerald eyes staring into hers. To her surprise, these eyes made her feel safe, they seemed to stare into her soul and cause her to feel a range of emotions that Regina had never felt before. This woman wasn’t trying to kill her, she was trying to help her. But before Regina had a chance to fully process everything she had just learnt, a gun was being trust firmly into the palm of her hand. Without even thinking, her body began to load the handgun quickly._

_How did she do that? She had never held a gun in her life._

_“Lets go” the woman said, helping her to her feet and dragging her towards the nearest door. The woman was clearly strong as her arms looped around her waist, easily manoeuvring her through the door and into the dark corridor. Suddenly Regina realized where she was._

_“A Hospital” she muttered under her breath, her vision now becoming clearer and clearer. She gripped her right hand firmly onto the handgun and moved away from the strangers arms. She could stand. Hell, she could walk, the adrenaline must be kicking in._

_As she reached the door she stood to the right side and the other woman stood to the left. She pointed the handgun out in front of her and then slowly peered around the corner. The corridor was clear apart from what appeared to be two dead doctors pressed up against the wall covered in blood._

_“Its clear” she said and the stranger gave her a quick nod. Then suddenly Regina’s legs began to move without her even thinking. She began to run, sprint even down the dully lit corridor, a few odd flashes of white light breaking up her vision. ___

_“REGINA WATCH OUT”_

_Bullets began to wiz past her, only just missing her torso and head. Suddenly her body was being engulfed by strong arms once more and she was being pulled into another room. Her body was being cocooned by a warm, strong body, protecting her from whatever was in the corridor._

_“Are you hit?”_

_She could now make out the woman’s face, her own personal savior. She had beautiful thick blonde curls and plump red lips. Her emerald eyes locking onto Regina’s brown. Her body was thin but muscular. Regina could feel her toned arms even through the woman’s black leather jacket._

_“Regina are you hit?” she asked again this time more worry filling her voice._

_Were they close? Just listening to the woman’s tone of voice answered that question for her. They clearly weren’t just acquaintances._

_“I’m fine” she said, feeling the blonde release her from their warm embrace._

_“Okay good, right Regina I need you to try and smash that window over there” she pointed to the small window at the back of the room. It looked tough._

_“Once you break that, there should be a ladder running down the side of the wall, climb out and climb down it” the blonde instructed._

_They had been forced into what looked like a doctor’s office. Unfortunately for them the window was their only way of escaping. Closing the door and shooting the electrical lock, the stranger then began walking over to the window and began to help Regina smash through._

_Suddenly the pair heard a loud crash behind them._

_A large police robot had smashed the small window on the office door and was now bringing its gun up to point through the window. The robot was a mixture of black and white, its face mostly black. Its body was clearly heavily armored and its movement were quick and precise.  
Suddenly Regina began to feel something inside of her, it felt almost like a fire had been lit in her soul. It began to spread freely throughout her body and a wave of confidence began to flow through her veins. _

_“GO NOW” she shouted at the woman standing next to her, who beginning to step through the window._

_“No no no, this isn’t happening, we are in the wrong office” the stranger began to say as she hung out of the window. As Regina looked down she saw it. The ladder was not where it was supposed to be. Instead it was two floors below them._

_“Shit” the stranger said still hanging there, her legs swinging in the wind._

_“Grab my hand, will have to find another way” Regina said linking fingers with the blonde and connecting their palms together. She began to pull as hard a she could, trying to help the blonde back over the window ledge._

_BANG_

_A bullet flew through the air and struck Regina’s and the stranger hand, flying cleanly through the pairs linked palms, breaking any contact they once had._

__

_“Hold on” Regina yelled, now linking their bloody, sweaty hands back together. She didn’t know what to do. The blondes hand was slipping and she now had 3 police robots bashing down the door._

__

_Why weren’t they shooting? She was a sitting target._

__

_Suddenly everything began to slow down. Her blood began to boil and her new found confidence began to take over again. With her free hand she pointed her loaded handgun at the door and began shooting at the robots. Much to her dismay, the bullets began to ricochet off, only leaving small dents in their heavily armoured bodies. As she heard the empty click of her gun, her heart sunk. Was this really how her life was about to end._

____

_Then suddenly a new gun was being forced through the small window. A gun that Regina did recognise but the stranger clearly did._

_____ _

_“No” the stranger screamed._

______ _ _

_Suddenly a flash of blue and white light filled the room and Regina suddenly felt her body being squeezed together. She looked down and saw that her body was now wrapped tightly in what appeared to be blue and white magnetic lights. The lights were hot and sharp, almost like a tazer but it consumed her whole body instead, wrapping its way around every inch of her small figure, constricting her like a snake squeezing its prey to death. Air began to leave her lungs but didn’t return. She was being strangled, subdued even. She could feel her mind beginning to cloud and here vision becoming blurred. The suddenly her legs began to rise in the air._

_______ _ _ _

_“Take her” a male voice sounded from outside the door,his voice harsh and strict. This caused the robot to increase the magnetical pull on its gun to max.  
Regina couldn’t take it anymore, she couldn’t hold on. Her whole body was being forcefully ripped away from the only person she trusted in that moment. _

________ _ _ _ _

_“Let go” she managed to breath out to the stranger. It was clear she wasn’t going to make it out if this and there was no point her getting caught as well. If she let go she could possibly survive the fall or grab onto the ladder as she fell._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_“I will find you, I will always find you” the stranger said and then she let go, plummeting down the side of the building._

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Regina’s ears were now being filled by the piercing scream of the stranger falling to the floor. But she didn’t have long to think about it. Suddenly her body was being flung backwards at a colossal speed towards the office door. She felt her back smash into the frame of the door, bits of broken glass digging into her back, finding any piece of exposed skin to bury into. Her head flew backwards and smacked firmly against the door. Now all she saw was black._

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Regina’s eyes flashed open and her body woke up with a jolt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Not again” she thought to herself as she rubbed the back of her head trying to calm her nerves that had now consumed her body. She was sitting up in bed, her thick duvet now only covering her legs. She could feel her hands shaking and her smooth, toned stomach was now covered in a thick layer of cold sweat. She spun her body around and looked at the clock on her bedside table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________4:30am_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Two more hours and then she had to be up for work. Great._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Suddenly the other side of the bed began to move and a rough hand was then placed on the small of her back, a warm thumb rubbing small circles into her soft skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Another bad dream?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She nodded her head and then brought her palms up to her face, covering any sign of emotion she was feeling in that moment. She began to take deep breaths into her hands trying to calm her still racing heart. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” the smooth English accent filling her ears. 

“There’s nothing to talk about Robin” she said trying to move away from his touch. She really didn’t want to be touched right now, she just wanted to be on her own. “Just go back to sleep” she said. 

But Robin wasn’t going to back down that easily. 

“Regina, was it the same dream?” he said rubbing his eyes ,freeing them from their tired state. He then moved his fingers through his hair, slicking back any lose ends.  
Regina took a deep breath. 

“I’m trapped, being chased, can’t get away and then I wake up” she said climbing out of bed and walking into the bathroom. Her eyes began scanning the room for an empty glass. Her mouth was bone dry and her head was pounding. It felt similar to a bad hangover.  
She filled the empty glass up with fresh cold water and began to take large sips. It felt bliss, the smooth, crisp water flowing down the back of her throat removing some of the dryness that had been lingering there for several hours. 

“So it’s just you and nobody else?” Robin asked, the duvet now tucked around his waist, his toned arms and stomach now on display.  
Regina took an even bigger gulp of water at this question. Should she tell Robin about the blonde woman? If she did, would he freak out? Would he be jealous of a women Regina isn’t sure even exists? 

“No, it’s just me” she said, her hands now resting on the edge of the sink. She looked up into the mirror hanging above the sink. Her eyes looked red and she had dark circles underneath them, luckily it was nothing that a bit of makeup couldn’t fix. Her eyes then moved down towards the circular scar on the palm of her hand. She couldn’t remember how she go this, her mother had told her it was from a freak accident when she was a child but she still couldn’t put a memory to the scar. 

“Regina” a small, tentative voice flowed through into the bathroom from the bedroom. 

“Is it me?” Robin asked, his voice sounded upset.

“What are you talking about Robin?” Regina said taking another sip of water. 

“I don’t know, you’re alone, you can’t get away. Do I make you feel trapped?” he said looking at her from the bed with his piercing blue eyes. 

“No, no, no Robin” Regina said, crawling back onto the bed and holding his hand in hers. 

“I know this isn’t what you had in mind” Robin said, gesturing to the small bedroom and small apartment the pair now lived in. They had recently moved into this apartment as they had had to downsize from their house in the UFB because Robin had lost his job and they couldn’t live off Regina’s wage alone. 

“What… you mean this castle” Regina said, giving him a quick smirk. 

“But who gets everything they fantasies about right?” he said pulling Regina in for a warm embrace. 

“At least I’ve got you “ 

His lips grazed smoothly over hers and then he placed his nose neatly against hers. 

BLEEP BLEEP 

Regina quickly broke the intimate moment and lunged for her phone that was resting on the bedside cabinet. 

“Shit” she said, reading the message that had lit up her screen. 

“What is it?” Robin asked, his hand resting on her arm. 

“Another bombing in the UFB, I am going to have to go, there calling all emergency personnel to go up top ” she said placing a quick kiss on his cheek and then rushing over towards her wardrobe. She pulled out a fresh pair of underwear and her paramedic uniform. Quickly she shimmied out of her old underwear and put on the new black set dropping her old, sweaty pair into the laundry basket. She then threw on her paramedic uniform quickly. 

“And I was gonna make you breakfast this morning” Robin said, his eyes fixed on his wife’s beautiful body. “looks like its going to have to be dinner instead” he said giving her a cheeky wink. All Regina could do was smile. Her phone bleep again. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming” she said tying up her shoe laces as Robin turned on the TV. 

“50 people killed and 120 injured in terror attack against the UFB, the bomb went off just after all the people had boarded” Robin read as he starred at the pictures of the destroyed train and listened to the ambulance sirens on the TV. 

“All signs of the terrorist attack point to the leaders of The Resistance, David Noland and Mary Margret Blanchard” The TV boomed. “The people of Storybrooke deserve equality, The Fall enslaves us all. Chancellor Gold reassured the people of both colony’s that the pair will be caught and punished for their crimes”. 

“Fucking Resistance” Robin muttered “they are just destroying everybody lives” he moaned 

Regina looked up at the TV. This was the third bombing in 6 months, why were the resistance doing this, killing innocent people over a petty war with the UFB council. 

“I’ll see you later honey, oh and please, promise me you won’t go to the UFB today or use the fall, it’s dangerous over there and I don’t want you getting hurt”  
Robin nodded his head and then watched as his wife ran down the stairs and out the door into the cold morning air. Slumping back into bed, Robin began to drift off to sleep again. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quick Regina made her way through the busy morning streets of Storybrooke. The rain was pouring and soaking her already dirty uniform. Annoyingly she had forgotten to pick up and umbrella on her way out this morning so she would have to deal with getting wet. The morning 5:00am train boomed above her head and stopped as she watched the morning crowd pack the train full even after the event in the UFB. Across the side of the train, a virtual advertisement was taking place. Images of beaches and sexy women littered the side of the train. Suddenly the advertisement began to speak. 

“Going somewhere? No? Well don’t let that stop you. That fantasy that remains forever out of reach, well not anymore, at Rekall, well provide you with a complete set of memories all your own. Rekall… we can remember it for you” 

Regina was entranced. Should she really be taking an interest in something like this? Quickly she snapped out of her trance and began walking towards The Fall station.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“All passengers please report to you designated gates. This is the final boarding call for the 5:15 departure” 

The announcement filled Regina’s ears as she lined up waiting for her pass to be checked and cleared before she got onto the fall. As she looked around, all she could see were police robots roaming the station looking for anything that looked out of line. She understood why but this time the station was littered with them. Suddenly she heard shouting. 

“Wake up to the truth, Chancellor Gold is counting on your complacency, don’t let them ship you across the Earth like cattle, David and Mary Margret will free us” 

The man who was shouting was soon detained and was being dragged away by armed police officers and 1 robot. Behind him a wall full of graffiti was present. It read “David and Mary Margret = Truth”

Suddenly Regina felt a presence next to her. 

“Hey Sis, you look like shit” 

Regina knew that voice. 

“Thanks Zelena” she said smiling at her sister “I actually feel like shit so no offense taken” 

Zelena handed Regina a small coffee cup and winked. 

“Thanks” Regina said bumping their cups together and then walking forwards towards the pass booth. 

As the pairs passes were checked and cleared, they began to board the fall along with hundreds of other people. 

“So how come you look so shit then sis, normally you’re the height of sophistication” Zelena chuckled taking a quick swig of her coffee. 

“I just didn’t sleep very well that’s all and then getting up at 4:30 to attend a large scale bombing really doesn’t do wonders for your complexion”. Regina said back as they queued for their fall booth. 

“Welcome to the fall, its now 5:14 am, travel time to the United Federation of Britain is 17 minutes. Dropping in 60 seconds” the tannoy announced.

As the pair sat down in their usual seats Regina began thinking. 

“Has it ever occurred to you that we always sit in these seats” she said to a slightly confused looking Zelena. “why do we do it?” She questioned, Zelena’s confused face only growing. 

“I don’t know” Zelena replied “ These are seats, we have butts, it seems like the most logical thing to do” 

This causes Regina to let out a little smirk as well as a standard eye roll. 

“But don’t you get bored of following the same routine” Regina quizzed. “day after day we do the same thing, drink the same coffee, sit in the same seats and never question it”. 

“Okay, so why don't we switch it up” and without another word Zelena got up and moved across the other side of the booth and into another set of seats. 

“Please make sure all personal belongings are stored below your seat before departure” the tannoy boomed again. 

“How’s this? Zelena said, smiling at her sister from the opposite side of the booth. “Oh yeah, this seat is real nice sis, I think we’ve been doing it all wrong” she teased as she watched Regina hurry over to her. The pod was becoming full now and Regina didn’t fancy sitting next to a complete stranger. She placed her butt into the chair and looked at her sister. 

“You’re a complete bitch, you know that right? She teased. 

“That’s why you love me” Zelena quipped back. 

Slowly the safety restraints began to lower down from the top of their seats, trapping their body’s into place but leaving their arms and legs free. 

“The Fall dropping in four, three, two, one….have a nice day” the tannoy lady said and then suddenly the fall began to drop. Regina always hated the initial drop; it made her stomach flip, almost like she was on a rollercoaster. She had been riding the fall for years but still not got used to the drop. As she looked at the information screen she saw that it was not raining in the UFB. Thank god for that. They were due to arrive at the UFB at 5:32, luckily just before rush hour. She watched the screen as the news began to fill the screen. 

“Despite talks between Chancellor Gold and Storybrookes governor, the chancellor announced that he’ll be stopping all humanitarian aid to Storybrooke in the light of this morning’s bombing” 

Then chancellor Golds face popped up on the screen. 

“As much as I want to focus our efforts on cleaning up Storybrooke/the colony, todays terrorist attack means that funding will have to go to bolstering our synthetic federal police force. The protection of our citizens will always come first” 

“Great, more robocops” Zelena said, snapping Regina out of her news trance. She placed the book she had found on her seat and been half reading down on her knees and looked at her sister. 

“Its for everyone’s safety Zelena” she said 

“Yes I know, but those synthetic’s just give me the creeps”. 

Regina just shook her head and picked the book back up. 

“Now approaching the core” the tannoy echoed around the pod. “Please prepare for gravity reversal”  
Suddenly The Fall began to slow and spin. Regina could feel herself moving backwards in her seat. It kept moving until she was upside down, her legs dangling above her. She let go of the book and it began to float in the air, gravity becoming no existent. A bright red glow began to fill the pod full of light and fire from the falls engines began to appear at the sides of the window. Regina loved this view. It always reminded her of a beautiful sunset.  
As the Fall picked up speed, racing through the earth’s core at incredible speed Regina began thinking about the job she had to do. What was she going to find when they got to the UFB? How many people was she going to have to try and save? 

“Gravity reversal deactivating” 

Slowly Regina’s seat began to rotate again, bringing her back to her normal seated position. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fall finally arrived at the UFB, clipping into place and clearing everyone for departure.  
As Regina and Zelena made their way to the security departure gate with everyone else, they noticed an extremely large amount of police robots covering the ground. 

“Security elevated to level three, please remain in scanners until cleared” 

“Omg how long is this going to take, we are here to help save people’s lives not wait in queues all day” Zelena grumbled. Regina just rolled her eyes. 

“Identification documents must be ready to present to a security officer before entering the screening area” 

“Okay, I’m not waiting any longer……. hey you”. Zelena said pointing at one of the security officers. “do you think you can hurry this along, me and my sis here have people’s lives to save” she said quickly flashing her paramedic badge at the guard. 

He studied it carefully and then look at Regina’s. 

“Right this way” he said removing them from the line and ushering them forwards towards the security booth. 

“He’s HOT” Zelena mouthed towards her sister. Regina just shook her head and laughed. 

“Right sis, I’m going to have to love you and leave you” Zelena said as they made their way out of the station. “I’ve been assigned to the hospital instead of the train scene so I better go” she rubbed her sisters cheek with her thumb. “Stay safe little sis” she said waving and running off into the crowd of people. 

“Love you Ze” Regina whispered before also walking into the crowd of people and heading towards the crime scene. 

“Lets go save lives”


	2. Chapter 2

It was now 12:30pm and Regina was beginning to feel the full effects of only having four hours sleep. She had administered aid to several people, patching up head wounds and tending to 3rd degree burns from the explosion. When she had originally arrived at the main impact site it was a complete mess. Bodies were littered around the area. Bloody, discarded limbs scattered around the floor. Regina had seen things, of course she had. In her line of work she couldn’t escape the horrors of death and destruction, it followed her every time she put on the uniform….but this! This was something else. This was a massacre of innocent human lives. This was war. 

As she finished up stitching her latest patients head wound she felt a heavy presence suddenly loom over her. 

“Nice job Mills” a familiar voice said, drawing her attention away from the patient. 

“Thanks Kevin” she said looking up at her boss and smiling. 

“Okay, you’re free to go but do you need me to call anyone or order you a taxi?” Regina asked the shell shocked looking woman in front of her. She was clearly a well to do business woman as she was dressed in what used to be a designer dress and heels. 

“i……i…..urm…I’m fine..tha….thank…y…you” she finally managed to breath out. Regina knew this wasn’t the case but there was nothing more she could do, she had other people she had to attend to and fast. Standing up and removing her latex gloves which were now covered in blood ,she looked at her boss for her next instructions. 

“Where to next Kevin? Do you want me to take a look a Mrs Johnsons leg wound, I heard she won’t let anyone touch her until someone tells her about her missing son but I’m sure I can convince her to let me have a look at that leg”. 

He smiled lovingly at Regina. Kevin had always had a soft spot for Regina. She worked hard and was damn good at her job. She had earned his respect from day one. 

“Regina take a break okay. You’ve been working flat out ever since you got here” he said placing his arm on her shoulder and rubbing it gently. 

“But Kev, these people… they need me” she protested but Kevin wasn’t having any of it. 

“Okay you can carry on working if you can tell me that you have eaten today, oh and don’t bother lying because I can see it in your eyes when you do”. He said, a small smirk appearing on his face. 

“Does coffee count?” she said, as her stomach let out a little groan.  
God damn it, way to give her away. 

“Go eat Mills, take half an hour to eat and compose yourself, we don’t want you becoming one of the patients now do we? He said. He then turned around and began walking over towards another paramedic that Regina didn’t recognize.

Suddenly Regina’s phone began to ring in her pocket. She looked at the screen and sighed. 

“Hey Little Sis, fancy some lunch?” Zelena asked at the other end of the phone. Regina was starving. She actually hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday lunchtime. 

“Sounds good to me, how about you meet me at The Burger Shack next to the jewellery shop in 5 minutes. 

“It’s a date” Zelena said. 

“You do know how weird that is right?” Regina said but Zelena just laughed, she loved winding her sister up and every time Regina responded.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“So what are you gonna get sis?” Zelena asked as they both scanned The Burger Shack takeaway menu. It seems like they weren’t the only ones who knew how good this place was.  
A line of around 15 people had already formed and of course Zelena and Regina were at the back of it. Hoover cars whizzed above them and people pushed and bumped past them as they waited patiently for their turn to order. Regina couldn’t believe how much this city had changed. She was only 32 and in those 32 years she had watched a once fallen world re build itself with technology people never thought would exist. Busy roads above her head filled with hoover cars that people used to believe were only imaginary. Virtual, interactive adverts everywhere you go. Building after building everywhere you looked, they had said goodbye to green space years ago. But this world wasn’t just created by them. Ever since the nuclear war, people with extra limbs or different types of skin/scales had begun appearing, a clear product of the radiation.  
In the old world, these people wouldn’t have been known as aliens or mutants, now they are just survivors. 

“What are you thinking about little sis?” Zelena asked as she crossed her arms and looked at her daydreaming sister. Something was clearly bothering her, Zelena could see the prominent vein on her sisters forehead. This either meant she was furious or she was thinking and thinking hard. 

“What do you know about Rekall?” Regina asked, taking her sister by complete surprise. Everyone had seen the adverts but it wasn’t something people often talked about. 

“Rekall? You mean that mind altering shit?” Zelena said rubbing her arm slowly. Regina could see she had suddenly become uncomfortable about this subject and she didn’t understand why. 

“Yeah that’s the one, I was wondering…..” but before she could finish, Zelena interrupted he. 

“Do yourself a favour Regina, stay away from them” Zelena warned, her tone now strikingly sharp. But Regina’s curiosity only grew. 

“Why is that?” she asked her sister. The pair then stepped forward, they were almost at the front of the que. 

“Do you remember Melanie from Area 412 ?” 

Regina nodded her head. She had gone to school with Melanie, they weren’t close but she wasn’t a stranger. 

“Well Melanie decided to go to Rekall for her bachelorette party, she wanted to be queen of an enchanted forest or some shit” Zelena explained. 

“I’d like to go to the enchanted forest” Regina teased back, although it didn’t sound like a bad idea. The wind in her hair, the birds singing in the trees, sounded like paradise. 

“Regina” Zelena said firmly. “She got herself lobotomized”. 

There was a small pause between the pair as Regina took in the information Zelena had just shared with her. Was this true or was this just Zelena trying to scare her away. 

“Do you believe those stories?” Regina asked , they had finally reached the front of the que now. 

“About Rekall? Yeah….yeah I do” Zelena said.

She looked up at the man behind the counter and smiled, her face changing instantly from the conversation with Regina . “Can we get two BS specials and 2 waters please” she said. 

“Of course darling…..HEY JOEY, TWO BS SPECIALS” the man behind the counter shouted. As Regina moved to the side to let Zelena pay and let the new customers order she got a quick glimpse of the man in the kitchen. Just what she had thought. A man with 4 arms and 3 dark red eyes was flipping burgers like his life depended on it. No wonder this place did well with an employee like that Regina thought.  
As the pair received their burgers and water, they spotted a free bench and began to make their way over towards it. 

“So you are telling me, you have never thought about it? Not even a little bit?” Regina said whilst taking a large bite out of her burger. She was starving and this burger was fulfilling every craving she had been having for the last 8 hours. 

“Regina, I don’t need to think about it, please don’t mess with your mind sis, it’s not worth it” Zelena said, also tucking into her burger. 

BLEEP BLEEP 

They both reached for their phones 

“Not me” Regina declared looking at her empty screen. This causes Zelena to let out a deep sigh. 

“For fuck sake, can I not catch a break” Zelena huffed. “Sorry sis I’m gonna have to go. How about drinks later at Benny’s Bar?”

“You read my mind” Regina said nodding her head. “Now go save a life” she said smiling lovingly at her sister and watching her walk away. 

“It’s just me and you now little one” Regina said, looking at the remaining dregs of her burger. God this felt good. Regina didn’t often eat fast food but when she did, she made sure to savour ever glorious part of it. Her mouth began to water again as she placed the remaining parts of the burger into her mouth and swallowed. 

“Hey, you know your friend was wrong by the way” 

Who the fuck was this

A man was now sitting next to her, a small burger in his hand. He had jet black hair and bright blue eyes, a deep scar also ran through his right cheek and his complexion was rough and pale. He didn’t look like the most approachable of people. 

“I’m sorry I don’t know what you are talking about” Regina said picking up her paramedic jacket and rising from her seat. She could feel her body become nervous, an uncomfortable feeling flowing through it. Should she run? She began to bite nervously on the scar above her lip. This one she did remember getting. Thanks Zelena. 

“I’m sorry I don’t mean to scare you but I heard you talking about Rekall back at the shack with your friend, she’s wrong you know”  
He was now standing up next to Regina, searching for any form of response in her face. She turned around and looked him in the eyes, her mind buzzing, working hard to figure out what to ask. He had clearly peaked her interest. 

“She’s my sister and have you done it?” she asked quickly and slightly quieter than her normal voice. She didn’t want passers-by to realise what they were talking about. 

“I’ve been there three times already” he said proudly. This man clearly didn’t conform to the normal rules of society. 

“Really?” Regina said, surprised at the man’s total honestly.

“They are the best memories I have” he said again “Much better than this shit” he said pointing at the hustle and bustle of the busy streets. 

He noticed the expression on Regina’s face change. What once looked scared and nervous now looked interested and curious. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a business card. 

“Take it” he said, holding the card out in front of him and gesturing for her to take it from his grip.  
She plucked the card out of his fingers and held it tight in her hand. 

“Ask for Dr Whale” He said and then began to walk away. But before he blended into the crowd, he turned around and shouted over his shoulder. 

“You’re going to thank me” 

And then he was gone. For a moment Regina stood their speechless.

What had just happened?

BLEEP BLEEP

“Shit” she said rummaging in her green cargo trousers for her phone.  
_“Regina, more casualties found, we need you back here ASAP. K”_

____

She placed the phone back in her pocket and then took a quick look at the card she had been given. 

__

“I’ll deal with you later” she muttered and then placed it in the same pocket as her phone and ran off towards the crash site.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

“Hey Kevin, am I okay to clock off now? I promised Z I would go for drinks” Regina said as she approached Kevin. She had been working pretty much flat out from 5:30 am till 8:00pm because of the attack. 

__

“Yeah of course Mills, you can go, make sure you get some rest tonight okay!”

__

She picked her jacket off the dusty floor and began to wrap it around her now freezing cold body. She had been sweating all afternoon but now, the sun had gone down and the moon had appeared and the evenings had become cold. As she slipped her jacket over her shoulders she looked back down at Kevin. 

__

“Hey Kevin, have you heard anything about my head paramedic application?” 

__

8 Weeks ago she had applied for the job as head paramedic in her unit. The job came with an increased pay packet and great health benefits. Kevin had pretty much assured Regina that the job was hers but it still had to be agreed by the health panel; to her disappointment she hadn’t heard anything in weeks. 

__

She could see Kevin’s face begin to change. 

__

“No” she said, small tears beginning to form in her eyes. She had worked so hard for this. She would do anything to make her’s and Robin’s life that little bit better. 

__

“Regina, look I’m so sorry. You know it wasn’t my decision. In my eyes you’re 10 times more qualified then this asshole” He said, holding onto her shoulder like he always does, but this time Regina didn’t know if she wanted his hand there. 

__

“So what is it then, I mean come on Kevin, I’ve been putting in extra hours, working my damn ass off. Is it because I’m a women?” She said, shrugging his hand off her shoulder and stepping back folding her arms together. 

__

“Come on Regina don’t be like that. You know how it is. You’re from The Colony” 

__

“Storybrooke” she corrected. She hated the term, The Colony. 

__

“Sorry, Storybrooke” he corrected “Anyway this guys from the U.F.B. He’s got a fancy education and all the right connections. There’s nothing I can do Regina, I’m sorry, I really am.” 

__

Regina couldn’t believe what she was hearing. How could this be happening? 

__

“So are you saying I’m stuck as a junior paramedic? Please Kevin, I want to start a family but I can barely manage the bills now” she pleaded. But Kevin just turned his head. 

__

“I’m sorry Regina” he whispered. 

__

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

“Gates 9 through to 18 are now closed. Section A departures will re-open in 40 minutes”. 

__

As Regina sat on The Fall, all she could think about was her shambles of a life. Yes, she had a husband who loved her, but she had a small pokey apartment that was driving her insane, a job that had no progression, and most importantly no opportunity for a family as her finances couldn’t allow them to raise a child. 

__

She felt The Fall reach the core and begin to spin. As she looked at the people on the opposite side of the pod she began to wonder what everybody else’s life was like. Was it as boring as hers or was each day an adventure. Slowly a coffee cup began to float past her face. 

__

Seriously, was it so hard to throw away you cup or strap it down. Slowly The Fall began to spin back round causing the coffee cup to drop to the floor and roll towards Regina’s feet, a small splash of leftover liquid landing on her shoes. 

__

“Great, just great” she muttered. 

__

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

Regina unlocked the door to the apartment and began plodding her way up the stairs. She needed a drink and she needed on now after the day she had just had. She swiped her hand over the light sensor and began walking into the now fully lit kitchen. Her eyes were sore and her body felt sluggish. 

__

“Turn down kitchen lights” she said, walking over towards the fridge. Immediately the lights began to dim. That was better. 

__

As she opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of cider she noticed a note on the fridge screen. 

__

_“Had a shit day, gone to bed early, sweets dreams x_

_____ _

She clicked on the screen to get rid of the message. Quickly it was replaced by images of her wedding day and the day her and Zelena went to the park. Holding the bottle of cider in her hand, she made her way to the bedroom. She leaned against the door frame looking at her sleeping husband. He deserved better than this life and so did she. She took a quick swig of her drink and then placed it down on the bedside cabinet. Suddenly her jacket pocket began to buzz.

_____ _

It was a text from Zelena. 

She looked again at her sleeping husband. One drink wouldn’t hurt. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“All right, finally” Zelena said “cheers” she said clinking her glass with Regina’s. 

“So how are you holding up little sis? You seemed a bit off today” 

Regina let out a large sigh. 

“I’ve been better” she said taking a large sip of whiskey from her glass. 

“Robin working tonight?” Zelena asked. Regina hadn’t told Zelena about Robins job situation. She couldn’t be bothered for the argument or for her sisters pity. She knew her husband would soon find a job and then she wouldn’t have to lie. 

“Yeah, he’s on a night shift tonight” she said trying to hide her face from her sister. She needed to move this conversation on, she hated lying to her sister, it made her fell so uncomfortable. 

Suddenly a piano began playing behind them in the bar. 

“I always wanted to learn to play the piano” Regina said, turning around and looking at the pianist’s hands glide across the keys . But Zelena knew what she was doing, she knew her sister inside out. 

“What’s with you today sis?” she said, her eyes locking with Regina’s. 

“What” Regina replied, she could feel her eyes beginning to droop. 

“It’s not just the promotion and before you say anything yes Kevin told me but seriously, whats going on, you’ve been zoned out all day”. Regina could feel Zelena’s eyes burning into her, she wanted the truth and she wouldn’t stop until she had it. 

“Look Z, promise you won’t laugh okay”. 

Zelena nodded her head. 

“ive been having these dreams”. Regina said. 

“Dreams? What kinda dreams? Please don’t say sex dreams cause seriously little sis I don’t need to know about that part of your life”

“Zelena” Regina scolded “Please just listen, these dreams…they feel like im doing something…. Something that matters, something important almost, you know?” 

But Zelena was looking at her as if she was mad. 

“Nope Regina, I don’t know. Do you not think what we do is important? We save lives little sis”

Regina knew this but she wanted more. Life was becoming to linear. 

“Come on Z, we commute every day for shit pay and then we come to this shit bar and drink shit whiskey” 

Now the bartender was looking at them with a slight frown. 

“Sorry Benny” Regina apologized and then turned back to Zelena. “Come on Z, are you actually happy with how your life has turned out?” 

“Is there something wrong with it?” Zelena said raising her eyebrows and looking now at her sisters worried face. 

“You know what, forget it” Regina said finishing off the whiskey in her glass and calling Benny over for another. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“All right big sis, ill see you tomorrow at The Fall okay” Regina said watching her sister struggling to walk in a straight line out of the bar. Luckily she only lived 2 minutes away so she knew Zelena would find her way home. 

“Hey Regina” Zelena shouted, catching the brunettes attention. “ I’ve got some advice for you” 

“Oh yeah and what’s that” Regina shouted back 

“Figure out a way to deal with whatever the hell it is your going through before you mess your shit up for good. You have a great husband and a great life, don’t fuck it up. WOW I think I might have drank too much” Zelena said swaying from side to side. 

Regina was trying hard not to laugh. “I think you might have done big sis, please be careful on the way home okay”. 

Zelena threw Regina a thumbs up 

“I think I’m going to go and throw up on something now, but seriously sis, get your shit together and GO HOME” Zelena said loudly causing many passers-by to look at the pair. 

“I’m going, I’m going, night Z” 

As Zelena began walking away, Regina dug her hands into her pockets. The nights were getting colder and colder in Storybrooke and she couldn’t wait to get inside and warm up. Suddenly her hand gripped around something small and smooth. She pulled the object out of her pocket and gave it the once over. It was the card the stranger had given her for Rekall. It glowed lightly in her hand, drawing her eyes to the address. Stuffing the card into her pocket Regina began walking, but not the way to her apartment. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina had never been to the Red Light District at night before. She had had to walk through it during the day but that was it. She was surprised how busy the place was, it was a buzz of activity. Everywhere she looked something was happening. Half naked women danced in windows, prostitutes lined the sidewalks looking for any type of client. As Regina walked through the crowd, flashing lights began to blind her. Advertisements for strip clubs and sex shops flashed in her face. She could see that the clubs were busy tonight. 

Suddenly Regina felt someone bump into her shoulder. She stared directly at the culprit, what she saw was like nothing she had ever seen before. The woman was half human, half robot, her veins flashing with green lights and half her skull was made out of aluminium. She was basically naked. All Regina could do was stare. Her eyes flowed over the mixture of metal and flesh. 

“HEY WATCH OUT” the women said and then began striding away. 

Shit, what was she doing here? This wasn’t her 

Quickly she walked past one of the many tattoo shops in the district. Her eyes again were drawn towards the open shop. She stood there and watched as a man had a large dragon tattooed onto his back, the ink glowing bright white. It looked almost like lights under his skin. 

Suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts. Someone was speaking to her. 

A woman in a red latex jacket was walking towards her. She was beautiful. Her brown hair had been pulled up into a messy bun and she was wearing only her jacket and a pair of black stiletto heels. Her eyes were a deep brown and her lips were coated in a dark red lipstick. Regina looked her up and down. Her legs were beautifully toned and she walked with a stride of confidence. 

“You seem like you’re looking for something” she said still striding towards Regina, her fingertips holding onto her jacket. 

“Is it this?” The women said, now opening up her jacket and giving Regina a full view of her chest. The women had three breasts instead of two, all extremely perky. This women couldn’t be any older than 25. As much as Regina found this woman attractive, she definitely wasn’t here for that. Her mind quickly flooded back to her sleeping husband at home. 

“Anything goes here” the woman whispered seductively in her ear. “Trust me baby, you are gonna wish you had three hands”. 

Regina let out a little laugh. 

“I’m looking for Rekall” she said deflating the women in front of her. “Do you know where to find it?” she asked hoping the women would give her a clue. 

The women began to look over at a small door with some stairs leading up to it over the other side of the area. 

“Stairway to heaven, over there” she said pointing at the door. 

“Thank you” Regina said as she began to walk away. 

“Maybe some other time huh” the women called to Regina, giving her a cheeky wink. Regina shot her a little smile. 

“Maybe” she said, watching the women close her red latex jacket and walk towards her friend. 

Come on” she muttered to herself. “Let’s climb the stairway to heaven”.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Regina walked into Rekall she noticed the complete change in décor. The outside of Rekall was simple. A large animated sign sat on the front of a dark grey building but inside, well it looked like she had walked into an oriental home. Chinese cabinets lined the hall, all containing lit candles and flowers. Chinese lanterns dropped from the ceiling and the walls were littered with art work. 

Slowly Regina walked down the dimly lit corridor, her boots tapping away on the wooden floors. Suddenly out of nowhere a women appeared behind what Regina assumed to be the check in desk. The woman was thin with tanned, shimmering skin. Her hair was jet black and she also had a large glowing tattoo of a lion covering her right arm. Her curves were delicious and she was covered ony by a white kimono. Regina found herself not being able to look away. 

“Welcome to Rekall” the woman said smiling at Regina. Her smile was pearly white and her lips were plump and red. She looked Regina up and down and began to chuckle slightly taking in the clearly nervous women in front of her.

“First time?” The woman asked. 

Wow did she really look that nervous. To be fair, her hands were sweating and she was fiddling with her wedding ring, a standard nervous habit of hers. 

“Yeah it is my first time, that obvious huh?” she said smiling back at the woman behind the desk and still fiddling with her ring. Her eyes were now being drawn to the multiple doors that were behind the desk. 

“Its fine, there’s nothing to be afraid of okay” the women said. “This is a safe place”  
Somehow her words seemed to calm Regina almost immediately and she stopped fiddling with her ring. She put her hand into her jacket pocket and brought out the Rekall business card that the stranger had given her. 

“My friend gave me this card” she said, trying to sound confident but failing miserably. “urm he said to ask for Dr Whale”. She handed over the card to the women who studied it careful for a few seconds. As she studied the card her facial expression began to change. What once was a sweet smile turned dramatically into a large grin and Regina swore she could see a sparkle in those deep brown eyes. 

“Please, follow me” she said putting the card into her desk pocket and walking around the counter to show Regina to the correct room.   
The pair reached the door and the women began punching in the door code. As each number was pressed into the pin machine Regina could feel herself getting more and more nervous. 

Shit, she was really doing this, she was really going to play with her mind. 

Suddenly the door began to slide open revealing a large room full of equipment Regina would have thought only existed in her imagination. 

“He’s right inside” the woman said, gesturing for Regina to walk in. A warm hand was suddenly being placed on her back and a soothing rub was being applied to her back. 

“You’ll be fine” the receptionist whispered in her ear. 

Regina looked into her eyes. 

“Thank you” she whispered and then began walking into the middle of the room. 

“Remember to have a good time” the receptionist said as the door behind her began to close behind her with a loud clunk. 

Now she was alone. The room was similar to the reception area, however it was twice the size and a large chair like object had been placed right in the middle. As Regina began to look around the room she began to admire the features scattered around it. The room was painted a beautiful deep red with dark wooden beams and dark wooden furniture. Pops of green from the fresh plants in the room also gave it a warm but relaxing feel. Large statues of Chinese soldiers had also been placed around the room, giving her a feeling of protection and safety. 

“Ahh Mrs Mills, Welcome” 

A voice suddenly came from around the corner. As Regina walked around the wall divider she saw a young man sitting at a desk with a woman standing at his side. This was Dr Whale. His hair was a rich blonde colour and his eyes were a deep blue colour. He was about medium height, with a medium build. Regina expected to see him in some sort of lab coat, after all his was a doctor. But instead he was wearing dark skinny jeans with a tight black muscle tee and black boots. 

“How do you know my name?” she said, her voice a mixture of curiosity and worry. 

“August said you might drop in” he replied fiddling with some papers on his desk. 

August? Who the hell was August? 

Regina’s mind began to think. 

The man on the bench. That must have been August. The man who gave her the card.

“Ahh yes August, we are friends” she lied. If this guy found out that she didn’t really know August, then maybe her wouldn’t help her.   
Suddenly Dr Whale began to rise from his chair and turned to his assistant. Immediately she began walking towards the large chair in the middle of the room and began to fiddle with some of the wires. 

“So is that it?” Regina said, nodding her head towards the chair. It didn’t look to scary but it didn’t look like her cosy sofa at home. 

“That is it” Dr Whale said, standing next to her and taking a deep breath. 

He smelled like a mixture of ginger and tea. That was some strong aftershave he had on. Regina felt like her senses were going into full blown overload. 

“So, this thing” she said pointing at the chair again. “It feels like real life?” she asked. She watch as Whale began walking over to the chair and checking his assistants work. 

“What is life, but our brains chemical perception of it? Your eyes see, your brain chemistry reacts. Here we just remove the middleman and we go straight to the chemistry. Does that make it any less real?” 

Regina thought about it. She let out a small sigh but still didn’t move towards the chair.

“An illusion, no matter how convincing is still just an illusion” she said, producing a smile from Dr Whales lips. 

“That’s very good Mrs Mills” he said. “I mean your right objectively, but from the inside..subjectively I assure you its quite the opposite entirely” 

He was now circling Regina, watching her mind buzz with all this new information. 

“Look I get it, you’re here because you feel that somethings missing …correct?”   
She nodded 

“You got some tug, some longing for more and we are going to give you that thing” he said reaching out an touching her arm. 

“Is that right?” Regina asked, her arm going cold at his touch. She began walking away, now moving closer to the chair, observing it, viewing it from every angle. Could this be the thing to give her life some meaning, even if it was only for a few hours. 

“Regina, this thing, it could be something you could never afford to do, something secret you’ve always wanted to try but would never ever dare to try”. 

“Wait what do you mean secret?” she said, looking up at the doctor, her focus now fully on him instead of the now glowing chair. 

“Anything, just tell us your fantasy and we will give you the memories. You want to be rich and famous? Worshiped by millions?” he said, listing several things that Regina could have. “Maybe you fancy something with a bit more adrenaline? Crime fighter? Or world class athlete? Secret Agent, that’s you right?” he said, clearly peaking Regina’s interest. He carried on, convincing her with every word her uttered. 

“Coded messages, fake passports” 

“Secret agent, I could do that” Regina replied. She had always wanted to do something thrilling in her life and this sounded like the perfect opportunity for it. 

Slowly Whale got closer and closer again, he boots clicking on the wooden floor. 

“Yes I can see it now, an intelligence operative. You could be working for the resistance or maybe you could work for Chancellor Gold, or why limit yourself, why not both”.   
Regina had made her decision. She began walking to the chair and stopped in front of it. 

“We are all ready for you now Regina, you may sit down.” the assistant said. 

Quickly Regina’s heart began to beat faster and faster as she lowered herself into the chair and begun being strapped down. Metal strips held her hands and feet firmly in place and a concoction of different coloured wires were now being placed across her forehead. The chair contraption reminded her off an old electric chair she had once seen in a museum. She looked over towards Whale and saw him tapping away on his holographic computer. He looked over at Regina, connecting their eyes in a strong stare. 

“One last thing Regina” He said as he placed one last tap on the floating screen, causing her chair slowly move backwards towards a round mounted disk full of lights on the wall. 

“As a matter of full disclosure, none of the secret-life elements you chose can actually be true” 

Whale had now moved over towards what look like a large fridge and pulled out a small drip bag full of a yellow liquid. Cold mist began to pour from the fridge and the room suddenly dropped in temperature. Regina had never seen anything like this in all her life. She could feel her forehead beginning to sweat and the wires that were on her head were now starting to become uncomfortable. 

Suddenly Regina felt a large rumble behind her. It was the mounted disk on the wall. The lights on the wall had come to life, shining brightly and lighting up the whole room. Regina could feel the heat radiating off them and hitting the back of her head. Quickly the disk began to spin behind her and holographic images of different events and stories began to wiz around it. Suddenly Whale began talking again. 

“See the things is Regina, lots of guys and a few girls” he said giving her a quick wink. “Come in here and they want the secret mistress trip when they already have one, a real one on the side. We can’t do that. It would cause irreparable conflict and confusion, that’s how brains get blown”.   
Regina let out a little laugh. She thought about her boring, simple life. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t have any secrets” she said, full sincerity in her voice. 

“I’m sure you don’t, but just in case we’re gonna run a psycho-polygraphic panel on you anyway, Marcus can you run this one please” Whale turned to his second assistant who had entered the room only moments ago and gave him a nod. 

Now the second assistant was walking towards her, a large smile plastered across his face. He stopped next to her and then tapped a bright orange button on the holographic computer. Suddenly a large hologram of all Regina’s memories was now being projected at the side of her. Carefully he began sifting through the memories, looking for anything to do with Regina’s Rekall wish of being a secret agent. As this was being done, Whale was now pulling the secret agent file liquid from the fridge. 

To Regina’s surprise a small ink stamp was now being applied to her arm by the female assistant. 

“Your gonna have such a good time, you’re not gonna want to come back” she said, her voice seductive and smooth. 

“Wow, look at that” Dr Whale said. He had now joined Marcus in sifting through the memories. “Looks like your husband does have a wife who appreciates him, no conflicts there” he said, a large smile across his face. 

Please no, were they really looking into her sex life. 

Suddenly she felt a sharp scratch on her arm. It was the female assistant. 

“Sorry, still the best way to get chemicals into the human body” she said as she placed a small needle into Regina’s arm.

“Right let’s get this show on the road, get ready to save the world” Whale said as he quickly checked Regina’s stats on the screen. Her heart rate had relaxed and her brain function was extremely active. 

He press the green button on the screen and Regina watched as the yellow looking liquid began to flow through the pipe and towards the inserted needle on her arm. She could feel it getting closer and closer until finally it was there.

“Happy trails Regina, you can tell me all about it when you get …….wait” 

He stopped and began tapping furiously on his computer

“What?” Regina asked, her heart race now increasing on the screen. 

“Shit” Whale said, still tapping away. 

“Shit? What is it, what wrong?” Regina was beginning to panic. 

“Yank that needle out before it takes” he said yelling at his female assistant. 

What the hell was going on? 

Regina’s head began to whip back and forth between the pair as they both shared worried looks. Then she suddenly felt the needle being torn from her arm. 

“What is it, what’s wrong?” she asked, as the chair restraints were now being removed. 

“You lied” Whale spat in front of her. 

“About what?” she said, her voice was full of panic. She was generally confused right now. 

“You little bitch” he said, his whole demeanour was dripping with anger.

“I don’t have a mistress or second husband, what are you talking about” Regina began to babble, her nerves taking over her whole body. She began to rub the arm the needle has just been forced out of, small drops of blood dripped down her forearm. 

“Mistress? You’re a goddamn spy” he said turning around a grabbing a object from his wooden table. 

“Vitals are everywhere” the female assistant said panicking next to Regina and looking at the hologram computer screen that was now littered with red and yellow numbers. 

Suddenly a gun was now being thrust into Regina’s face. 

“WHY ARE YOU HERE?” Whale shouted in her face, the gun being pointed straight at her forehead.  
Regina panicked. Her hands quickly moved above her head as she surrendered to the man in front of her. Her heart was beating so fast, she felt as if it was going to burst straight out of her chest. Sweat was pouring from her forehead and her hands began to shake uncontrollably. 

“Please” she begged, tears rolling down her face , her hands still in the air. 

Suddenly the door to the Rekall booth was smashed open with a boom. 

“FEDERAL POLICE!” 

As Regina looked at the broken down door, she saw several police officers dressed in full white and black armoured gear move into the room with their guns up.   
Quickly Whale spun around and began shooting at the federal officers. 

Bullets flew in every direction and then suddenly Whale hit the floor like a ton of bricks, quickly followed by both his assistants. They had been killed instantly by the federal team, bullet holes piercing their chests, blood now flowing across the once flawless wooden floor. 

Regina immediately jumped out of the chair and landed on all fours on the wooden floor. 

“FEDERAL POLICE, ON YOUR FEET NOW!” They screamed, moving closer and closer towards her. Regina could feel her legs begin to wobble as she tried to stand, her hands now positioned out in front of her, surrendering to the men in white. 

“This is all a mistake! Its all…” but she began to stumble over her words. “I……I’m nobody” she said, now fully stood up, arm still out trying to calm the situation down. 

“I’m nobody” she repeated. Her eyes dripping fresh tears. 

“HANDS ON YOUR HEAD NOW” one of the soldiers shouted. 

She began to move her hands slowly behind her head. Her vision was now being blurred by the bright lights that were flooding off the soldiers guns. 

“Okay, okay”

Her breathing was erratic; she was surprised she hadn’t collapsed yet. Her hands now rested on the back of her head. 

“TURN AROUND!” 

Slowly she began to face the back of the machine. Her eyes looked down at the bloody floor. All she could focus on was Whales lifeless, cold face. His eyes were open yet he was motionless. Regina thought she was going to be sick. 

Breath in, breath out, she repeated in her mind. Breathe in breathe out. 

Suddenly she felt cold hands touch her arms and then it happened. In a flash she turned around and punched one of the soldiers square in the face, knocking him to the floor and stunning him immediately. She then turned quickly to the second solider on her right and grabbed his gun, pulling him and the gun towards the back of the room. Two guards tried to grab her but Regina was holding tightly onto the gun and began to swing the gun, firing bullets as she went. She hit the two guards either side of her and then snapped the last guards neck, still holding his lifeless body as a shield.

Three more guards had now run into the room all armed. Immediately Regina began shooting at them, every shot hitting its target whilst still clutching on to her human shield. Bullets began to wiz past her head, but not one struck her petite figure. Firing her last shot and quickly throwing the lifeless body to the floor she now stood alone in the middle of the room arms still extended like she was about to shot, fingers wrapped around the trigger of the gun. 

“Holy shit” she said as she observed the chaos around her. Her hands suddenly began to shake and she dropped the gun to the floor.   
What the hell had just happened? Did she really just kill seven fully trained armed guards by herself without any training? 

Her legs began to weaken and she could feel herself stumbling backwards from complete shock. Then of the guards radio’s snapped her back to reality. 

“118.5, code six. 105 north” 

Immediately Regina’s legs began to kick back into gear and she found herself sprinting towards the door of the Rekall room. But before she could escape three more soldiers rounded the corner and began shooting round after round of bullets directly at her. Sliding on the floor she managed to hit close on the automatic door sealing it with her thumb print. She began to watch as the wooden door began to shut tight. Quickly she sprinted back to the middle of the room and began looking around at her surroundings trying to identify any way of escape. With every passing second she could hear more soldiers lining up behind the door. Then suddenly one of the soldiers radios began to go off again. 

“Team 1, have you secured the suspect?” 

There was a pause. 

“Team 1, advice. Let me know what’s going on in there”

Then Regina heard it.

“Stevens, get an eyeball in there” a load shout came from outside the door. 

BANG!!!

A loud metal stick came shooting through the door and attached itself onto the nearest wall taking Regina by complete surprise. All of a sudden it began spinning wildly realising hundreds of metal glowing balls, many of them hitting Regina straight in the head. Once all the glowing balls had landed they began flashing bright red. To Regina’s surprise one of the balls had landed on her arm and buried its spikes itself into her skin. As she looked at it closely she could see that the metal ball was a camera. They were spying on her. Every single one of these balls were watching her and judging every move she made. 

“Shit” she said, pulling out the camera from her skin and crushing it under her foot. 

She had to think, and she had to think fast. 

Immediately she spotted the small twist grenades, belted around the soldiers body. Quickly running over to the body, she picked up all the grenades and begun twisting them ready for detonation and attaching them all onto one belt. 

“SHIT, THERE ALL DOWN, SHE’S ALL ALONE” the soldier outside the door shouted as he observed the camera’s on the hologram. 

“Let’s punch the lock” another soldier said, grabbing a small explosive from his backpack and placing it on the mechanical lock. 

Inside the room, Regina was still looking for her way of escape. She noticed that some of the rooms electrical wires ran down into the floor. That only meant on thing. There must be a basement or some sort of room underneath her. She spotted a spot on the floor where the floor boards had become chipped and worn. Quickly she placed the grenade belt on the floor and began running towards Whales large desk. Turning it over, she hid behind its large frame and waited for the soldiers to crash through the door.   
As they burst through, bullets began littering the room until suddenly….

BOOM!

One of the bullets struck the explosive belt, causing all the glass and china to shatter in the room whilst blowing up a large hole in the floor. 

“FALL BACK, FALL BACK” one of the soldiers screamed. 

This was her chance. She jumped over the desk, still avoiding a spray of bullets coming from outside and sprinted towards the hole, sliding on the floor and disappearing into the room below. 

What Regina did not anticipate was a large drain grate in the floor just underneath the hole she had created which dropped straight to the town below. As she slid down the hole, she then fell into the drain which swung open and left her dangling from the grate, holding on for dear life. The drop was huge, she would never make it. And then she saw it, the balcony next to the building. If she swung enough and got enough momentum, she might just make it. Loud footsteps were getting closer and she knew she had to make a decision. She began to swing as hard as she could, her core muscles burning with every swing. 

“SHE’S HERE” one of the soldiers screamed. 

It was now or never. So she let go and jumped. 

Everything began to move in slow motion. Her arms and hands were reaching out as far as they could, hoping that she would grasp onto the cold metal balcony. She knew if they didn’t, then she was dead. 

As her fingers curled their way around the freezing cold metal she breathed a sigh of relief. She had made it. As she pulled herself up and over the balcony, she could feel her whole body burning. Her arms were exhausted and her legs felt like they were going to drop off. As her mind began to take it what happened, she began to wonder what to do. 

Robin! 

She needed to get home to Robin and she needed to get there now.


	4. Chapter 4

“In what is being described as a terrorist attack, a solitary gunman opened fire on a squadron of federal police at the Rekall lounge in downtown Mifflin street known as the red light district to some. We are still awaiting words on precisely how many casualty’s there are, but officials are now confirming that at least 12 officers have been killed” 

The TV boomed in the background as Robin paced up and down the living room, his phone firmly attached to his ear. He was nodding his head. 

“Yes, okay” he said into the phone, just as Regina came burst through the door. 

“Oh my God Regina” he said, but still not finishing his conversation on the phone.   
He watched her as she ran straight to the draw with their passports in. 

“Yes, I understand” he said into the phone and then hung up immediately.   
Regina grabbed the passports and quickly made her way over to her husband, holding him in a loving embrace, she was still breathing heavily, probably because of the mixture of adrenaline and panic in her body. 

“Robin” she said, her eyes full of tears as she wept on his muscular shoulder. “I’m so glad you’re here” 

“Of course I’m here” he said, holding her tight and wrapping his arms around her back. 

“Regina, I’ve been going out of my mind. Where have you been?” he asked, letting go of her back and looking in her eyes. But Regina quickly withdrew any eye contact they had and began walking to the curtain covered window. She peeped out looking for any sign of trouble that may have followed her from Rekall. 

“Look something bad has happened” she said, pacing up and down quickly. 

“No, I know, I just got a call from the authorities saying that everyone’s been put on standby” he said still watching Regina pace up and day. When he mentioned the word   
“standby” he could see Regina’s face change immediately. 

“What’s going on Regina?” he asked, as he watched his wife move towards the TV mounted on the wall. 

“Oh my god” she whispered as she took in the scenes in front of her. She was watching the news and witnessing the events that had just happened at Rekall. 

“Regina, are you okay?” Robin said, reaching out and placing a reassuring arm on her shoulder. He could feel her sweat ridden shirt and the smell of smoke flooded his lungs. 

“Robin, it wasn’t the resistance who killed those officers, it wasn’t the terrorist” she breathed heavily, her voice full of worry. “It was me” she said   
Robin looked confused. 

“What was you?” he asked, his face providing her with no emotion.

“Robin, I’m the one who killed them” she explained her voice now rising slightly in volume.   
She watched as she saw Robin take a deep breath. 

“You killed 12 armed men?” he said looking disbelievingly at his wife. 

“No, No it was more like 9” Regina said 

“But you killed them? With what Regina, your heels?” he teased. He wasn’t taking her seriously and this began to annoy Regina. 

“Robin, look, I’m serious” she said grabbing both his arms tightly. 

“Regina, you scaring me” he said removing her hands from his arms and looking her straight in the eyes. 

“I’m sorry” she said, tears dropping down her face and falling onto her shoes. Her eyes were now red and puffy not to mention sore. She took a step back from Robin and began to   
speak again. 

“Look this is going to sound crazy okay but I went to Rekall after work”

“WHAT” Robin said. He had warned Regina so many times about that stupid place, he told her that they would fuck with her mind and that she didn’t need fake dreams to make her happy. 

“What the hell did they do to you?” he said, his voice getting louder and louder. 

“Nothing, nothing” Regina begged. “I sat in the chair, they hooked me up, before they could do anything the police burst in. They tried to take me and I just reacted” she protested. 

“I killed them Robin” 

Robin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“Listen, you didn’t kill anyone Regina” he said placing his hands on her cheeks and bringing her face close to his. 

“Robin, trust me, I killed everyone”

But Robin wasn’t having it. 

“No, sweetheart, don’t you see? Whatever you think you did had nothing to do with any of this” he said pointing firmly at the TV with one hand and stroking her cheek with the other.

“Don’t you see Regina, those assholes screwed with your mind and now you having some kind of paranoid delusion! Those places are really dangerous. “ 

Regina could feel his breath on her face, he was so close. 

“Whatever it is that happened, we’re gonna get through it! Now come here” 

His arms began to wrap around her neck and his brought her in for a sweet cuddle. 

“It all happened so fast” Regina protested, feeling his warm body press against hers. 

“It’s okay, we will figure it out” he said as he looked up at the screen and saw Regina’s picture spread across the front of the news channel. 

“I’m sorry” she said her voice a small whimper. 

Then suddenly she began to feel the arms around her tighten. 

“Robin” 

But nothing, the squeezing was getting tighter and tighter. 

“ROBIN I CAN BREATHE” she gasped

But the hold only grew firmer. She needed to get out of this and out of it now!

Quickly with all her strength she began pushing him towards the large window behind them. With a load crack, Robins back smashed into the window and he let out a small cry but still didn’t let go. Regina then began pushing him towards the bookshelf, where he again hit his back against it, this time freeing her from his grip. 

“ROBIN” she screamed. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” but suddenly a fist was hitting her in the face. 

Shit, what was going on. 

Suddenly her body came to life. She began blocking Robins punches and kicks and began to throw her own. Suddenly she felt herself being thrown onto the sofa and Robins body trying to land on top of her. He was throwing punches left and right, many of them landing on Regina’s face until finally she caught his hand and twisted as hard as she could. A large scream of pain was heard from the man’s mouth and this gave Regina the chance to get even. She threw several punches towards his torso and pushed him towards the glass mirror which shattered into a million pieces when he fell into it. Quickly she rolled off the sofa and began scrambling to the kitchen.   
But then she saw it and felt her whole body fill with adrenaline. Robin had moved towards the desk draw and pulled out a gun. She began scrambling faster and faster, as she heard shots being fired. 

SHIT! 

She dived into the kitchen and swiped at the light sensor, turning off all the downstairs lights. Her body was buzzing and her breathes were quick and sharp. 

“ROBIN, GODDAMN IT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” she yelled. She could feel him approaching slowly, gun still in hand. 

“My job” he replied. 

“ARE YOU CRAZY” she yelled again, this time a few tears leaked from her eyes. 

“Am I crazy? That’s a good one Regina. Considering you don’t even know who the hell you are!” he said, his voice quivering, his breathing quick. 

“Do you really believe a paramedic could take out an entire room of highly trained men? “ he said, holding his gun firmly out in front of him whilst taking small steps towards the kitchen. 

Quickly Regina began looking around for any chance of escape. 

Robin was getting closer and closer. Suddenly he heard some pots and pans fall to the ground. He turned his gun immediately towards them and began facing them. What he didn’t account for was Regina running at him from the other side and de arming him. She grabbed Robin around the throat and then placed the gun to his head. Regina thought his hand was broken as he could pull himself free from the hold. 

“Tell me what is going on” she demanded, the gun pointing firmly at the side of his head. “Talk! Or we can skip straight to “until death do us part”.  
She could feel Robin breathing heavily in her arms. A small chuckle was then released from his lips. His eyes were looking for Regina’s. He wanted to look into her eyes as he released this key information. When he found them, he let out a small smirk. 

“I’m not your husband” 

WHAT 

“That’s bullshit Robin, we’ve been married five years” Regina breathed, her grip only growing stronger. 

“I’m U.F.B Police intel assigned to play your husband. Six weeks ago, I didn’t even know you”. He said. 

FUCK

Suddenly Regina decided to release him from her grip. She threw him forward and pointed the gun directly at his face. Her hands held firmly onto the gun, she had never held a gun in her life and now she was pointing one directly at her husband like she had been holding one her whole life. 

“What are you talking about?” Regina finally asked. 

They were both breathing heavily now. This fighting had taken it out of both of them. 

“It’s true! Your memory was replaced, your mind was implanted with a life you think you’ve lived”   
Regina began shaking her head, the gun still pointed firmly at her supposed husband. 

“You keeping up sweetheart” he said, a large grin on his face. “There is no Regina Mills, there never was” he was laughing now, laughing at her confusion. 

Blood now began to drip down Regina’s face. She had cut her head on the bookshelf and now it was starting to seep down into her shirt. 

“Are you saying….i urm…, so our marriage” she didn’t know what to say. All this information at once, it was overloading her. 

“What can I say, I give good husband” he said, giving her a small wink. “Come on, deep down, did you really think that someone like me would marry someone like you and live in this shithole!” 

Regina began to shiver now, her hands began to shake and she felt like she was going to be sick. 

“If I’m not me, then who the hell am I?” she asked

“How would I know” he said shrugging his shoulders. “I just work here” 

Regina gripped the gun harder. “Speculate” she breathed. 

His face was now emotionless. 

“If I had to guess all the trouble Gold’s taken to hide you from the resistance, you must be fairly important and with your skillset, its highly doubtful you’re his gardener”. 

Suddenly Regina’s mind began to spin. 

“G..o..Gold” she muttered 

“Gold’s trying to hide me, wha….., why are you trying to kill me?” she finally asked. But she got no reply. Robin just laughed. 

“TALK” she screamed 

“Call it a five year itch Regina, oh and by the way you haven’t even begun to see me try to kill you!”

He lunged forward and kicked her straight in the stomach, causing her to fall to the floor but still hold onto the gun. He then jumped on top of her and began trying to remove the gun from her hand. Quickly Regina threw two quickly punches towards his face and hit her target but to her disappointment the gun fell from her hand. Robin began to get off her clutching his face tightly. This was her chance. With as much force as she could, she jumped off the floor and kicked him as hard as she could in the chest. She then fell to the floor and rolled away. What she didn’t think about was the gun. Now it was spread out in the middle of the two of them. Quickly Robin looked up spotting the gun. The pair both froze for a second. Both sets of eyes falling firmly on the gun. 

Regina knew that Robin was faster than she was, so instead of running towards the gun, she made a split decision and ran towards the window, breaking the glass and toppling to the street below. As she hit the floor she felt all the air in her body leave her lungs. She couldn’t breathe. 

BANG BANG BANG

SHIT

Robin was firing out the window towards her. Screams began to fill her ears and finally her body began to come back to life. She took a deep breath and them began running. 

“Team 3, break position, I need you on site now” Robin shouted into his phone as he jumped down from the window and followed Regina through the streets.   
Adrenaline had completely taken over Regina’s body now. She was climbing up the size of a apartment building and jumping between the buildings. She could feel Robin getting closer, she needed to lose him and quickly. 

Without even thinking, she kicked down an apartment door and began running inside. The apartment building had a glass ceiling and thick stone walls. As she looked around the apartment she saw mother and child huddled in a corner arms wrapped tightly around each other. 

“Please” the women begged, staring at Regina who had stopped in the middle of the dining room. 

“Please don’t hurt us” she said her eyes were full of tears. 

Regina’s heart began to break. She didn’t want to hurt or scare anyone. 

“I’m not going to hurt you” she said, bending down towards the pair. “I just need you to show me the way out” 

The women looked up and pointed a shaking finger at a small grate in the floor. 

“It leads straight outside” 

BANG BANG

Two shots whizzed past Regina’s head and landed in the wall in front of her, thankfully missing the duo she was talking too. Robin had somehow managed to get onto the roof   
and had fired two shots directly through the glass. The two bullet had passed easily through the glass but not shattered the whole thing meaning he could still walk across it. 

BANG BANG 

Quickly Regina hit the deck and began crawling under the wooden dining room table. She just had to make it to the grate. She began crawling commando style across the floor, dragging her exhausted body across the floor. 

CRASH

Robin had fired three more quick shot through the ceiling, breaking all of the glass. He fell straight through and landed smoothly feet first on top of the table. As he looked around the room he couldn’t see Regina, but what he did see was a open grate. 

“Bitch” he yelled climbing off the table and sliding towards the grate. 

Regina now didn’t know where she was. As she looked around she spotted several soldiers and robot’s clearly looking for her. Luckily the night was busy and the streets were full of people so she managed to disguise herself amongst the crowds. As she walked through the streets, the adrenaline began to wear off and she began to feel the effects of jumping off buildings and falling through glass windows. 

“I WANT HER PHONE BACK ON THE GRID NOW!” 

SHIT, she knew that voice. Robin. 

She began to walk quickly away from his voice, making sure to go unnoticed. But then suddenly she heard a small bleeping noise. She looked down at her hand. 

WTF 

Parts of her palm were flashing white and the bleeping was coming from inside her hand. She moved into a clear ally and began staring at her flashing palm. She noticed that the lights were shaped like phone buttons. She tapped on the middle button and put her palm up to her ear. 

“Hello?” she hesitantly said. 

“It’s Ruby” the voice on the other end of the phone said. 

“I don’t know any Ruby” she said, not recognising the voice at all. 

“Oh shit, you said this might happen, look find a piece of glass and put you hand to it” the women instructed down the phone. “Do it now!” 

Quickly Regina look around for any form of glass. Eventually she found a glass window next to a small vape shop. She placed her hand on the glass and began to feel a strange buzzing sensation in her palm. Then suddenly an image of a beautiful brunette flashed up on the screen. 

“They really did a number on you didn’t they!” the stranger said to her. Her eyes looked tired and her face was filled with sadness. 

“Who the hell are you?” Regina said. She didn’t recognise this women at all. 

“You honestly don’t remember any of it do you?” she asked. 

Regina was getting annoyed now. She needed answers and this was just wasting time. 

“No, no I don’t, remember what? How do you know me?” she said, her voice demanding answers.

“We worked at federal intel together, look there isn’t much time, you said to me that if you ever popped back on the grid I was to phone this number” 

“The grid?” Regina questioned. 

“Your phone” Ruby said. “It’s been reactivated, how do you think they have been tracking you! Look you asked me to give you a message so I’m giving it to you. Get the key” 

Regina’s mind began to go into overdrive. 

“The key? What key?” she shouted, drawing a small amount of attention to herself. 

“You said you’d know” Ruby said.

“Yeah, well I don’t! so tell me what it is” she said panicking slightly. Should she know this? 

“Look I know we were close but this is getting too dangerous. If they find out I’ve contacted you, ill be …” Ruby paused 

“Look just tell me what’s going on, who is it that you think I am?” Regina demanded but what she got in return was useless. 

“Look there isn’t any time, if I were you, I’d get rid of that phone” Ruby said and then she began to disappear. 

“How am I supposed to get rid of this phone it’s in my goddam hand? Ruby? RUBY?” Regina began to shout slamming her hand back against the glass. 

“FUCK” she yelled. 

Suddenly her hand began flashing again and she put it up against the glass. A message appeared in front of her. 

“First Bank Box 10549” 

“Thank you” she whispered. She turned around and noticed that several people were watching her. She needed to get out of here and get this thing out of her hand. Looking to her   
right she spotted a set of stairs hidden in an alley littered with glass beer bottles. She walked over towards the steps, sat down and smashed one of the bottles on the floor. 

Grabbing a large sharp bit of broken glass she took a deep breath and then thrust it deep into her hand. 

“AHHH” she screamed as the glass penetrated her skin and began to dig deeper. Blood began to ooze out of the wound and her palm began to flash. She had drawn the attention of some of the local drunks who watched her with eagle eyes. Dropping the glass she began to pull out the electrical devise with her other hand. 

“Holy shit” she heard one man say. “What is that? Where can I get one?” 

She looked directly at him and rolled her eyes, her fingers holding onto the bloody wires that had just come out of her hand. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Going somewhere, well don’t let that stop you, that fantasy that remains out of reach? Not anymore” The words of Rekall echoed around the town as Robin began approaching the police robot that had identified Regina’s tracker. 

As he reached the robot he heard the commotion. 

“Oi Robo-dick that’s mine” one of the men shouted as the robot ripped away the electrical device and handed it to an awaiting solider. 

“Mills must’ve known we were tracking it” he said holding it up to Robins face. 

Robin sighed deeply. “How the hell would she have known that?” he said his voice sounding strained. His eyes began scanning the crowds for any glimpse of the women. But he was instantly interrupted by a bleeping sound and flashing on his palm. 

“Shit” he whispered. He walked forward and placed his hand on a car window. 

“She made you look like a fool” Gold said, his gold teeth flashing as he scowled at Robin. 

“She had had major tactical training sir, I wasn’t made aware of that” Robin protested. 

“How the hell did she get activated” He asked waiting for a clear answer from Robin. 

“An agent in place told me she’d gone to Rekall, I sent a team in but her memory implant had been blown before they could get to her. She clearly regaining some memory   
fragments, I’m 15 minutes behind her” he said. 

“No lethal force, I want her alive, do you understand?” Gold said, his voice stern. 

“Who the hell is this women sir?” Robin asked his voice full of curiosity now. 

There was a small pause. 

“Take me off screen” Gold said. Robin held his hand up to his ear and began to listen to Gold carefully. 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?” he finally shouted down the phone. “Why is she still alive?” Robin said. The soldiers around him started to fidget, something clearly wasn’t right. 

“Yes sir” he said and then hung up. 

Robin turned around to the squad of soldiers that had now appeared behind him. 

“We kill her on sight” Robin demanded. 

“But the chancellor said…” But Robin wasn’t having any of it from his soldiers. 

“I’m sorry, say again? The chancellor’s not here on the ground, believe me if that target is given half a chance, she will end us. If you see her, you shoot to kill is that understood?” he said. He was fuming; so much information had been kept from him. 

“I keep telling you, that’s my phone, the women gave it to me I swear”. 

Robin approached the man who was discovered with the phone. 

“Where was she going?” he asked the man, who was swaying slightly side to side. 

“Who?” He said his words a slight slur. 

“The man who gave it to you” 

“Mate, do I look like a psychic, how the hell do I know. All I’m saying is that phone is now my personal property okay. I know my rights, so you can just..” but before he could finished, Robin had punched him straight in the throat knocking all the wind out of him and reducing him to a complete mess on the floor.   
He could hear the man now gasping for air. Bending down and looking him straight in the eyes he spoke slowly and carefully. 

“When you’ve got your breath back, you going to tell me everything that woman said to you, starting from the beginning” 

“Who are you?” The man chocked out, holding onto his neck. 

“I’m her husband” Robin said with a large grin.


End file.
